Alternate Die Pod Episode 10
by EthanLover
Summary: An evil tree out for revenge. Does Ethan know something? What about Gabby? Ethan is acting very strange what's wrong? Read Movie and Episode 1-9 first.
1. Chapter 1

Savannah's POV

"I am never doing anything for you three ever again!" I groaned at Brandon, Benny and Ty as we stood outside the principals office.

"What the point of having a ghost alarm if it isn't loud." Brandon said.

"Ya how were we supposed to know it brake the principles window." Benny said as he shifted in his seat. Just then Ethan walked out of the principles office. Ty looked at him with a strange look.

"Why were you in there?" Ty asked.

"I skipped school two days ago." Ethan answered as he put one earbud in and leaned against the wall. "I had to take care of some supernatural business. I'd be cautious for a bit."

"So what happened? Are you in trouble?" Brandon asked.

"No, used compulsion. It's not even in school records anymore." Ethan said as he scrolled through his iPod touch looking for a song.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled whispered at my brother. Benny turned to look at Ethan.

"Can you do the same for us?" Benny asked. I hit him over the head.

"No can do guys." Ethan said with a smirk, without looking up.

"And why the hell not?" Brandon asked. Ethan looked up from his iPod.

"Cause it's fun to watch you guys when you're in trouble." Ethan answered, just as the Principal called us into his office. "Good luck you'll need it."

Later that day My POV

Rory, Ty, Brandon, Benny and Savannah's punishment was to dewed the front of the school. They were only about 15 minutes in when the rest of their friends decided to torment them.

"So this is your punishment, gardening?" Izzy asked. Gabby and Sarah were standing behind her while the star couple aka Ethan and Erica stood next to them making out as usual. Ever sense the Love Position fiasco, (Thank you Benny) things have been stranger if that's even possible.

For one they had a new member to their supernatural group, Gabby Grayson. She was all human but had known about the supernatural world for all of her life. Then Ethan and Erica became more affectionate after the spell wore off. Erica had felt guilty for kissing Benny and dumping Ethan.

"Yes Izzy this is our punishment." Savannah said before she snapped her fingers in front of the kissing couple bringing them back to reality. Rory turned to look at the girls who were standing up.

"I have a question for you. Do girls have more earwax then guys?" Rory asked. Ethan's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Why?" Ethan asked slowly.

"Before you came out of the Principals office some chick was sitting next to me waiting for the Vice Principal. When he called I tried pulling her ear buds out and they pulled them back in." Rory explained.

"I have to go. Everyone be careful, and don't do anything stupid. I mean it!" Ethan said before he ran off with vampire speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_My POV The Next Day_**

When Izzy, Brandon, Ty, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, Savannah, Gabby and Ethan walked into school that day they had no idea this would be one of the most eventful day they have had in awhile. It was Friday, which meant the gang would meet near the oldest tree in White Chapel. They did this to discuss supernatural stuff, make sure everyone was in line meaning not killing everyone in sight. The vampire counsel hasn't really done anything sense Jesse died.

Ethan arrived first, as always, then Erica who gasped at what her boyfriend was wearing. Just then everyone else arrived. Again everyone gasped. Everyone was basically wearing the same shirt. A "Three Days Grace" shirt, but they were all a little different. **_(A/N ThreeDaysGraces Logo/symbol is the pic for this story)_**

Izzy's was a tank top, the bands name was in pure white while the tank was black.

Erica's was also a tank top, she also had a red leather jacket on, the letters wear in fancy cursive and had the bands logo on it.

Savannah's shirt was blood red with bold black letters.

Sarah's shirt had the bands logo with 'Three Days Grace' across the front in cracked letters.

Gabby's shirt had the bands members on the front with 'Three Days Grace' above them in bold letters.

Ethan's shirt was black, the bands name was in bold letters with blood dripping from it. A Red X behind the bands name.

Brandon's and Ty's shirts almost looked the same. They were both black and said 'The Animal I have become' in red letters. The only difference was that Brandon's was a tour shirt and Ty's wasn't.

Rory's was simple but crazy the front said 'Start a Riot'. The back was defiantly done by him or someone else, it had rips like claw marks. Rory, even being a vampire, had a under shirt on.

Benny's shirt just had the bands logo and 'Three Days Grace' written at the top.

Benny was the first to groan or even break the silence, "Why am I the only one with a dull shirt!?"

"How can we all wear almost the same shirt?" Ethan asked.

"We have two sets of siblings here." Ty began. He pointed at Izzy and Brandon. "Didn't you see each other this morning?" The two shock their heads no. Ty looked at Ethan and Savannah, but before he could say anything Savannah spoke up.

"Don't look at me!" Savannah yelled. "Ethan never sleeps and when he does he leaves at the crack of Dawn!"

"So we all love "Three Days Grace" and none of us knew it?" Ethan asked. Everyone nodded. Ethan through his hands up in the air. He was about to say something when Sarah's laptop made a strange dying noise. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry." Sarah said as she got her laptop out of her backpack. "Benny can you geek this for me? I think it has a virus or something." Benny, still having the huge crush on Sarah, stumbled on his words.

"S-sure Sarah." Benny said as he took the computer from Sarah.

"Can we please get back on topic before more tension mounts?" Brandon asked, he was going to add sexual but decided not to. Benny was embarrassed enough as it is.

**_After the meeting Same POV_**

After the meeting Benny dragged Gabby away from the others.

"What?" Gabby asked in an annoyed voice. It was her only 2nd week here and she didn't want to be late.

"I need you to do me a huge favor." Benny said.

"No, Benny you're my friend but no." Gabby said.

"Come on Gabby please. I'll owe you one." Benny pleaded.

"Benny I've only known you for 2 weeks and you owe me like 10." Gabby told him before walking off to school.

"Please it could help me get Sarah!" Benny asked now on his knees.

"Fine what is it?" Gabby asked. Benny grinned and started to drag Gabby to school. Without saying a single word Benny dragged Gabby all the way to the computer lap.

"I need you to download a live video for me." Benny said as he pushed Gabby into a chair.

"A video download?" Gabby asked in a confused voice.

"Not just any video. A live performance of "Animal I Have Become" plus a sneak peak at their new single 'Unbreakable Heart'." Benny told her.

"And you can't do this because?" Gabby asked.

"Cause it's extremely rear and I have to work on Sarah's laptop." Benny responded and then made a pleading motion, yet again. Gabby sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time!" Gabby said as she started to type on the computer.

"You're the best Gabby!" Benny said as he hugged Gabby then ran off to glass.

For the next few hours whenever he had time Benny would try and fix Sarah's laptop. Currently he was in Math. They had a sub a very lazy sub. So it was "Silent Study". Benny had been paired up with Ethan as a study partner awhile ago. Ethan was going through the problems with ease while Benny was fumbling with the laptop. Finally Ethan had enough.

"Give me that!" Ethan hissed as grabbed the laptop from Benny and started to type raptly. After only a few seconds Ethan handed it back.

"There." Ethan said as he went back to the math problems.

"What did you do?" Benny asked.

"In a few minutes we'll know if Sarah's laptop has a virus. She doesn't have any obvious ones. The sound was driving me crazy." Ethan ll but growled. Benny made a mental note to ask someone in the group why Ethan was asking so weird. It wasn't near a full moon and Benny wasn't making that much noise.

"Okay then." Benny said as he started his math and waited for the virus scan to finish. Just like Ethan said only minutes later there was a small beep. Both boys looked at the screen. No virus. Sarah's laptop was clean. Just then the bell rang. Both got up, Ethan grabbing the laptop. They walked out of the class room and sat on the bench.

"It's a soft wear problem." Ethan said trying to reassure himself. Ethan carefully undid the bottom and lifted it up.

"What's that?" Benny asked, he was about to touch it but Ethan stopped him. "Not sure." There was green gook in Sarah's hard drive and well everywhere else. Ethan secured the bottom back on and flipped the laptop.

"I need to find Sarah." Ethan said.

The two rushed to find Sarah before she went into her next class. When they rounded the corner they, mostly Benny, ran into Izzy.

"Izzy! Have you seen Sarah?" Ethan asked as Benny stood up.

"Down the hall." Izzy answered as she grabbed her earbuds. Ethan saw a green like vine coming out of the them so he grabbed both her arms. Making the vines disappear.

"What was that for?" Izzy asked.

"No time to explain. You need to tell me the last place you plugged this in." Ethan demanded.

"The main computer lab." Izzy said. Ethan groaned and grabbed Benny's arm and with vampire force dragged him to find Sarah.

"Dude easy on the grip." Benny complained. Just then Ethan saw Sarah.

"Hey Sarah." Ethan called.

"Hey guys! How's my laptop?" Sarah asked. Ethan had let go of Benny wrist now and was now holding the laptop.

"Sarah please tell me you didn't plug this in at school." Ethan pleaded.

"Sorry, I did. In the main computer lap." Sarah told the boys. Benny looked at Ethan with a worried look.

"Ethan what if someone was to, I don't know be in that computer lab for a few hours?" Benny asked quietly, both Sarah and Ethan slowly turned to look at him.

"Benny. What. Did. You. Do?!" Ethan asked frantically.

"I think it's better if I showed you." Benny said as he jogged towards the computer lab. When the gang got their they all gasped. Gabby was covered in plants.

"Gabby?" Ethan called as he walked towards her. Gabby laughed a somewhat evil laugh then reached out and grabbed Ethan's arm sending him into a vision. All Ethan saw was a tree. It took him a second to realize it was the oldest tree in White Chapel and it was mad. Benny and Sarah pulled Ethan away from Gabby.

"There is no more Gabriella, only me." "Gabby" said.

"Ethan what the hell is going on!" Sarah yelled.

"Some how the oldest tree in White Chapel absorbed some magic and now it's extremely pissed." Ethan said as he scratched his arm. Benny and Sarah gasped when they looked at Ethan's wrist.

"What?" Ethan asked it was then that he looked down at his wrist. "Oh no." Ethan's wrist was covered in weeds. He looked up at Benny and Sarah, "Run." Ethan shouted as he pushed to two out with magic.

**_A/N I'm back wow that was a long up date so I replaced Single Tear with Three Days Grace. Pm me with anything!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_My POV_**

Sarah and Benny gasped as Ethan pushed them out with his good hand. They both heard the door lock.

"Benny what just happen?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea." Benny was about to say something when Sarah shhed him. "They're talking"

With Ethan and "Gabby"  
Ethan slide his back agents the door, clutching his wrist. Ethan was trying desperately to heal his damage wrist. He hissed at the pain as "Gabby" keep typing

"It's no use." "Gabby" said in a dark voice.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked. He could feel the poison or venom or whatever it was going though his blood stream. Ethan knew what it was trying to do. The tree demon wanted to control him.

"I want revenge on this town for cutting me down!" "Gabby" growled, without turing around to face Ethan. Ethan could feel himself getting weaker. He was trying to keep the poison out of his "heart" and had the door locked with magic. Ethan started to sweat. This demon was almost as strong as Spike.**_ (A/N I'll explain later! Don't worry!)_**  
"Gabby" got up, eyes glowing, and walked over to Ethan. "Her" eyes started to glow even brighter making Ethan scream in pain, as the poison reached his already unbeating heart. Ethan felt all self control go out the window and before that happened he summed most of his magic, opened the door and zapped Benny, with the reminder of his magic locked the door with magic and let the demon take control.

**_With Benny and Sarah. After all that!_**

Benny was on the floor moaning in pain. Sarah rushed to his side.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked.

"I think Ethan gave me his powers." Benny told Sarah.

"He can do that?" Sarah asked.

"I guess so. I feel much stronger, but not vamp strong magic strong. We need to find Erica and Savannah." Benny said as he stood up and started to walk way.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked as she began to follow Benny.

"I need Ethan's Spell Book."

**_A/N Hopefully only one more chapter! _**


	4. Chapter 4

My POV

Benny rounded the corner and ran into Erica and Savannah.

"Where's the fire?" Savannah asked.

"Ya you look like you've seen a ghost." Erica agreed. Just then Sarah appeared behind Benny.

"Where's Ethan? He told me to meet him before class." Erica questioned.

"Him and Gabby are dealing with a tree demon. I need you to open Ethan's locker for me." Benny said.

"Wait what?!" Erica shirked.

"Ethan and Gabby are being controlled by a tree demon, and apparently Ethan gave Benny some or all of his magic." Sarah explained. Erica didn't say anything she just opened Ethan's locker. Benny grabbed Ethan's spell book and started to flip through it.  
"Ah! Why can't I read this!" Benny groaned. Erica sighed.

"It's in dead Latin Benny." Erica explained.

"Dead what?" Benny asked.

"It's like protection for the spell book. No one can read it, unless Ethan and or the book wants them to." Erica explained.

"Please tell me you know how to 'unlock' it." Benny asked using air quotes on Unlock. Erica held out her hand and Benny handed it to Erica. Erica closed the book and put her hand on top. The book glowed purple for a few seconds.

"There. I unlocked spells for a level 1-3 spell master that's all I know how to do. That's all Ethan taught me. Benny Sarah what happened?" Erica asked.

"Gabby got possessed then got control of Ethan." Sarah said.

"This is so bad!" Savannah groaned. It was then that Benny looked around.

"Where's Rory, Izzy, Ty and Brandon." Benny asked.

"You called." 'Izzy', 'Ty', 'Brandon' and 'Rory' said in unison as they suddenly appeared.

"Oh crap." Sarah said under her breath. There was a rush of air then 'Ethan' appeared. Both his arms were covered in weeds. It was then that the gang saw that 'Izzy', 'Ty', 'Brandon' and 'Rory's' eyes were glowing green. Erica hissed and stepped right in 'Ethan's' face.  
"What have you done to 'Ethan'?!" Erica hissed.

"I'm right here babe." 'Ethan' said calmly as he look over at Benny. "I see you unlocked my spell book. It won't help. I suggest you stay out of our way." In a flash they were gone. Erica turned around eyes glowing like crazy.

"Give me an axe it's demon killing time."

After school My POV

With the Possessed

The computer room was now covered from top to bottom with weed, roots, leaves, and everything plants. 'Gabby' was covered in weeds and computer cables, she was sitting at one of the computers typing something. The others were keeping watch. 'Rory' and 'Ethan' were inside the computer room while 'Izzy', 'Brandon' and 'Ty' were outside.

With Our Heroes

"The school is even more scary at night." Benny said as he gripped onto two bottles of weed killer.

"Agreed." Erica, Sarah and Savannah said in unison. Erica had her axe that she was gripping onto tightly. Sarah had shovel. Savannah had two bottles of weed killer like Benny. The group slowly walked into the school, the hallways were glowing green.

They made it to the computer room without trouble. It was when they rounded the corner to the computer room it they run into trouble. Erica and Sarah barred their fangs when they saw 'Ty', 'Brandon' and 'Izzy'. Benny stopped the girls before they could pounce.

"I hate to do this but if they're out here then 'Rory' and 'Ethan' must be inside. Sarah can you can Savannah take these three?" Benny asked.

"No problem." Sarah said as Savannah stepped forward.

"Be careful." Benny managed to say before Erica rushed them into the computer room.

"Let Ethan go!" Erica hissed. 'Gabby' pretended to think about it.

"No. Get them!" 'Gabby' commanded. 'Rory' started to fight Benny and 'Ethan' started to fight Erica. Erica swung the axe at 'Ethan' who caught it and swung Erica around nocking her off her feet. Benny started to spray 'Rory' with the weed killer and tried to hit him with some minor spells but 'Rory' dogged most of them, 'Rory' then kicked at Benny feet catching him off guard making him fall next to Erica.

"Wait I have an idea." Benny started as he handed Erica a bottle of weed killer. The two started to spray 'Rory' and 'Ethan'. "Their half plant half computer, right. So maybe a viruses would stop them." Erica nodded. "Cover me." The two got up and Benny quickly got to work on the computer while Erica kept the two busy.

"Hey three demon! How does a viruses taste?!" Benny asked as he pushed enter.

"No!" 'Gabby' shouted. 'Rory' and 'Ethan' fell to the ground, Sarah and Savannah came into the room. "What happened?" They both asked.

"We won." Benny answered. Ethan groaned.

"What the hell happened?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell you what happened I can defeat stuff without your help." Benny said excitedly.

"Wrong, you have my magic, now come here." Ethan commanded, Benny pouted.

"Give me your hand." Ethan said as Benny gave him his hand. "Oh by the way this might hurt a bit." The only thing anyone could here next was Benny screaming like a little girl.


End file.
